wodcwarhammerfandomcom-20200214-history
House Reson
House Reson is a Loyalist Imperial Knight House aligned with the Imperium of Man. The Knights of House Reson are renowned for their tenacity in close quarters battle. Duke Athan Reson leads the house from the city-world of Luthien IV, detachments of the house range across the Segmentum Tempestus, the region of Imperium space south of Terra, keeping the peace and aiding the Astra Militarum as needed. House History House Reson was founded in the 25th Millennium at the early days of the Age of Strife by Markev Reson. In his youth, Markev entered into first contact with an unknown, hostile alien race. Leading like-minded Imperial Guardsmen against the new threat, he thoroughly eradicated this unknown force, so that even the name of their species has been lost to time. The Knights of House Reson fought for the cause of the Great Crusade, to help expand the burgeoning human empire known as the Imperium of Man. The golden age of the Great Crusade was to be cut short by the supreme act of betrayal known as the Horus Heresy, during which the galaxy was gripped by the most bitter civil war humanity had ever seen. Across the nascent Imperium, rebels clashed with Loyalists for the fate of Mankind. Space Marines fought Space Marines, Titans fought Titans and, alongside them, Imperial Knights fought Imperial Knights. As the Warmaster Horus led his armies to Terra, he left a trail of destruction in his wake hundreds of light years wide. His forces seemed unstoppable as garrison after garrison fell before his might, or changed allegiance and sided with the traitorous commander. As the events of the Horus Heresy neared their tragic conclusion seven standard years after the fateful betrayal at Istvaan III, Horus was confronted and defeated by the Emperor aboard his flagship, the Vengeful Spirit, though the Master of Mankind was mortally wounded and had to be interred within the cybernetic life support mechanisms of the advanced psychic augmentation technology known as the Golden Throne. Though Horus lay dead at the hands of the Emperor, so high was the cost of victory that many sought solace in hounding the fleeing Traitors across the stars rather than face the task of rebuilding the shattered Imperium. This campaign of vengeance is known as the Great Scouring. The surviving knightly houses with the strength to fight unanimously joined in this crusade of retribution. Believing the honor of the many to be stained by the treachery of the few, the Imperial Knights hunted down the knightly houses that sided with Horus with extreme prejudice, seeking to redeem their tarnished reputation. Filled with righteous indignation, a strike force of Knights from House Reson annihilated the turncoats of House Lendrix as Imperial forces reclaimed the lost Knight World of Molech. But there were rumors that some of the traitorous Knights of House Lendrix went unaccounted for. Presumably when Horus was defeated and Molech was reclaimed by Imperial forces, these survivors of the Chaos-corrupted Knight House fled alongside the Traitor Legions into the Eye of Terror, where they remain to this day. Fifteen millennia after his house's founding, in 239.M40, Felix Justodd Reson took the oath of allegiance to the Emperor and his world became a formal part of the Imperium. From then on, Reson Knights often fought alongside the Imperial Guard garrisoned on Luthien IV and nearby planets. Luthien IV, An Enormous City The world of Luthien IV is an active place, largely covered in glittering emerald seas and dotted with jungle-covered islands. It has remained largely untouched by war for thousands of standard years, allowing it to slowly build up its cities, resulting in their eventual combination. Under the light of their binary stars the nobles of House Reson hold a relaxed court, the expectations heaped on young nobles, not to mention the numerous friends of the House, results in many going away to battle. Added on top of that is the Imperial Tithe, requiring each firstborn child, including females, to join the Astra Militarum. House Reson enjoys a modified tithe, with the secondborn being sent to the Guard. Wandering Warriors The chivalrous code of House Reson requires many of its noble sons and daughters, as well as those elevated to knighthood on Luthien IV, to roam the Segmentum Tempestus. Once a noble has completed the Ritual of Becoming he will find more and more reasons to be in his Knight. Regular "training" missions are fundamental to the daily routine, with the lord likewise finding reason to help his sons to master their Knights in the jungles and shallow seas around their keeps. Younger nobles can only look on jealously as their older siblings laugh and brag about days spent crashing through the forest canopies hunting, or using derelict ships as target practice for their cannon. The Titan Legion of the Luthien system is called the Legio Empyrean. When Felix Justodd Reson forged the formal alliance with the Imperium, he was forward-thinking enough to ensure that Luthien IV had good relations with the Imperium both near and far. Since that time the Knights of House Reson have sought off-world conflict across the galaxy, pursuing their foes with an aggression born of instilled oaths and teachings. From the time he reaches adulthood to his twilight years a House Reson noble will spend much of his life on campaign, returning to Luthien IV only to ensure the continuation of his line and to show his fealty to the Duke. Even Athan, ruler of House Reson, still leads detachments in wars against the Imperium's foes, though he is over a standard century old. The palaces of Luthien IV are as a result often quiet and empty places, populated by industrious servants and petulant young sons, overseen by jealous wives and daughters. Revelstone, House Reson's towering palace, echoes to the sound of song and revelry only when Athan and his nobles are between campaigns. Then, as quickly as they arrived, the lord and his men will depart, leaving the servants to clean the feasting halls and restock the larders for the next time he should grace the keep. The Long Hunt At the end of the 41st Millenium, the Tyranid Hive Fleet Leviathan invaded the Segmentum Tempestus regions. While Luthien IV did not come under attack itself, other systems in the Alduin sector, such as Gryphonne IV, were. This invasion sparked the Third Tyrannic War in the history of the Imperium of Man. The Tyranids of Leviathan consumed the Titan Legio Gryphonicus and the world of Gryphonne IV. In the midst of the fighting, Duke Athan reached an agreement with the regional Lord High Marshal to garrison several regiments of the Astra Militarum on Luthien IV. The Guardsmen have the Arrin Military Base on the Eastern Continent. Even more fortuitous, the Regimental Commander is none other than Colonel Jase "No Scope" Reson, secondson of Duke Athan. The Bright Blades Many House Reson nobles spend extended periods away from Luthien IV, fighting wars on distant worlds under alien suns. These protracted sojourns into the void can sometimes go beyond what is considered dutiful to the house and stray close to the way of the Freeblade. More than one noble has become lost in the duty of his quest, his single-minded devotion to pursuing a foe or honoring a vow taking him far into the wilds of the Imperium. Duke Athan accepts that sometimes a Knight's journey will take him beyond the battlefields and banners of House Reson and to a place where he must forge his own destiny. This was the case with the Bright Blades. The Blades were a detachment of five Knights fighting alongside the Imperial Guard in the eastern wilds of the Southern Fringe, that chose the path of the Freeblade to complete an honor-debt for a fallen brother. The Guard had been fighting for centuries to reclaim the Sector from xenos empires and Heretic overseers when the Knights of House Reson joined their campaign. The Knights played a vital role in dozens of engagements across the sector. Each of the nobles earned a reputation for honor and courage among the crusaders, Imperial Guardsmen and Space Marine Battle-Brothers saluting the huge Knight machines as they thundered past on their way to the front line. It is only recently that the Knights turned Freeblade. Notable Campaigns *'The Death of Traitors (c.M31)' - Horus lies dead at the hands of the Emperor. But so high is the cost of victory that many seek solace in hounding the fleeing Traitors across the stars rather than face the task of rebuilding the shattered Imperium. This campaign of vengeance is known as the Great Scouring. The surviving knightly houses with the strength to fight unanimously join in this crusade of retribution. Believing the honor of the many to be stained by the treachery of the few, the Imperial Knights hunt down the knightly houses that sided with Horus with extreme prejudice, seeking to redeem their tarnished reputation. *'The Siege of Marksicard (789.999.M41)' - The Tyranid Hive Fleet Leviathan laid siege to the House Reson fortress of Marksicard on Luthien II. After three months, the siege was broken by a detachment of Reson Knights led by the Knight Paladin of Sir Harkis. Notable House Reson Knights *''Final Redoubt'' – Imperial Knight Paladin of Sir Harkis *''Shield of Light'' – Imperial Knight Paladin of Lady Tephia *''Unending Victory'' – Imperial Knight Paladin of Sir Arlohn *''Vermilion Shield'' – Imperial Knight Paladin Sir Tylerion *''Luthien Undaunted'' – Imperial Knight Paladin of Sir Jarrodd Notable House Reson Personnel *'Markev Reson' – Founder of House Reson, Markev founded his Knightly house in the 25th Millennium. *'Felix Justodd Reson' – Took the oath of allegiance to the Emperor, forging a formal alliance between House Reson and the burgeoning Imperium. *'Duke Athan' – Athan Reson is the current Duke of House Reson and Luthien IV. He is well over a century old and still leads his house into combat against many xenos enemies. Recently he had to defend his home system of Luthien against a Tyranid invasion. Though the battle was won, The Luthien system was stained by the presence of the aliens, which was the gravest insult to his house. Therefore he vowed to take revenge upon the Tyranids. *'Sir Jarrodd' – The Firstborn son of Duke Athan, Jarrodd accompanied Duke Athan to the Ice World of Luthien VI to fight the invading Tyranid forces of Hive Fleet Leviathan. During the course of the conflict, Jarrodd and his lance-brothers Arlohn and Tephia became known as Athan's Triumvirate, for they fought at the side of the ruler of House Reson in every sortie from the fortress's gates. At the Battle for Luthien VI, Athan's Triumvirate were in the heart of the fighting. Jarrodd's moment of glory came when a Tyranid lined up an attack run on Duke Athan's Knight, its course taking it directly over Luthien Unndaunted. With a scything blow from his Reaper Chainsword, Jarrodd hacked the aircraft's tail from the fuselage, sending it spinning into the ground in a cloud of flame and shrapnel. *'Sir Arlohn' – On the planet of Lestrac, Knights of House Reson led by Sir Arlohn undertook a daring rescue of the Lestracan governor from the jaws of a Tyranid invasion. The Hive Mind unleashed a torrent of Tyranid creatures against the Knights, and only Arlohn made it back to his lander, the terrified governor clinging to the undercarriage of his Knight. Arlohn accompanied Duke Athan to the Ice World of Luthien VI to fight the invading Tyranid forces of Hive Fleet Leviathan. During the course of the conflict, Arlohn and his lance-brothers Jarrodd and Tephia became known as Athan's Triumvirate, for they fought at the side of the ruler of House Reson in every sortie from the fortress's gates. At the Battle for Luthien VI, Athan's Triumvirate were in the heart of the fighting. *'Lady Tephia' – Tephia fought in the Ghoul Wars after the machine-dream awoke thousands of metallic Necron warriors from their ancient slumber. In a rare alliance, she sided with the Eldar on the world of Oranos. The Knight defended the Eldar psykers while they closed the Necron's eldritch portal, emptying her Battle Cannon into endless waves of the undying foe. Tephia accompanied Duke Athan to the Ice World of Luthien VI to fight the invading Tyranid forces of Hive Fleet Leviathan. During the course of the conflict, Tephia and his lance-brothers Jarrodd and Arlohn became known as Athan's Triumvirate, for they fought at the side of the ruler of House Reson in every sortie from the fortress's gates. At the Battle for Luthien VI, Athan's Triumvirate were in the heart of the fighting. *'Sir Harkis' – The Tyranid Hive Fleet Leviathan laid siege to the House Reson fortress of Marksicard on Luthien II. After three months, the siege was broken by a detachment of Reson Knights led by the Knight Paladin of Sir Harkis. *'Sir Tylerion' - Sir Tylerion is a notable Voltoris Knight and pilot of the Imperial Paladin Vermilion Shield. House Appearance House Colors The proud heraldry of House Reson incorporates the lush green of their temperate fields and forests, the white of their pure lineage and the black of the darkness they know they must face. It is believed that when the knightly house of Reson was first founded, the nobles chose the emerald hue of their livery from the beautiful verdant forests and fields of their homeworld. House Arms In the 25th Millennium, Markev Reson entered into first contact with an unknown, hostile alien race. Leading like-minded Imperial Guardsmen against the new threat, he thoroughly eradicated this unknown force, so that even the name of their species has been lost to time.. This led to the newly formed House Reson being considered a shield against the unknown in the south and led to them adopting a black tower as a charge. This tower was incorporated into the original coat of arms of House Reson, which was a simple green shield with a dark tower. The image of the black tower has been a staple icon of the house since shortly after its inception. It is the preeminent symbol of the house and embodies the spirit of the defenders the first Reson nobles became when they eliminated the alien threat. In 239.M35, Felix Justodd Reson took the oath of allegiance to the Emperor. Under his auspices, Reson Knights fought alongside the Astra Militarum. Without having any formal ties to a Forge World of the Adeptus Mechanicus, a stylized eagle is added on top of the tower on House Reson's crest. The Argent and Green Banners above the shield display the public intention of House Reson as a safe place to take refuge and to be at the forefront. There is a green and white split on the shield as well. House Terryn Personal Heraldry Each Reson Knight bears both the colors of its house and the personal heraldry of the noble who commands it. Each of the families within the household wear differing black and white patterns on their cloaks, a reminder of the clans among the first settlers, before the rise of House Reson as the dominant power on Luthien IV. Over time the heraldry of a Reson Knight will change, growing as the noble gains experience and is tempered by the blood and fire of war. Most notably this will be on his banner, as he accrues badges and icons denoting his many victories and campaigns. However, the Knight suit hull will also bear marks left by the exploits of its Noble.